onedirectionfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Heart attack
Letra y traducción Baby you got me sick ------- Nena, me tienes enfermo I don't know what I did ------- No sé lo que hice Need to take a break and figure it out, yeah ------- Necesito tomar un descanso para entenderlo, sí Got your voice in my head ------- Tengo tu voz en mi cabeza Saying let's just be friends ------- Diciendo que sólo vamos a ser amigos Can't believe the words came out of your mouth ------- No puedo creer las palabras que salieron de tu boca Yeah I’m trying to be okay ------- Estoy tratando de estar bien Im trying to be alright ------- Estoy tratando de hacer que esta bien But seeing you with him ------- Pero viendote con él Just don’t feel right ------- Simplemente no se siente bien And I’m like wow ------- Y estoy como wow Never thought it’d hurt so bad ------- Nunca pensé que dolería tanto Getting over you ------- Superarte a tí And oww ------- Y oww You’re giving me a heart attack ------- Me estás dando un ataque al corazón Looking like you do ------- Mirando como lo haces Cause you’re all I ever wanted ------- Porque eres todo lo que siempre busqué Thought you would be the one that’s ow ------- Pensé que serías la única Giving me a heart attack getting over you ------- Me está dando un ataque al corazón superarte a ti Baby now that you’re gone ------- Nena ahora que te has ido I can’t stand dumb love songs ------- No soporto las canciones tontas de amor Missing you is all I’m thinking about, yeah ------- Extrañándote es todo en lo que estoy pensando, sí Everyone’s telling me, I’m just to blind to see ------- Todos están diciendo que estoy demasiado ciego para ver How you messed me up I’m better off now ------- Cómo tu lo has arruinado, estoy mejor ahora Yeah I’m trying to be okay ------- Estoy tratando de estar bien Im trying to be alright ------- Estoy tratando de hacer que esta bien But seeing you with him ------- Pero viendote con él Just don’t feel right ------- Simplemente no se siente bien And I’m like wow ------- Y estoy como wow Never thought it’d hurt so bad ------- Nunca pensé que dolería tanto Getting over you ------- Superarte a tí And oww ------- Y oww You’re giving me a heart attack ------- Me estás dando un ataque al corazón Looking like you do ------- Mirando como lo haces Cause you’re all I ever wanted ------- Porque eres todo lo que siempre busqué Thought you would be the one that’s ow ------- Pensé que serías la única Giving me a heart attack getting over you ------- Me está dando un ataque al corazón superarte a ti Yeah everytime you look like that ------- Cada vez que miras de esa manera You’re giving me a heart attack ------- Me estás dando un ataque al corazón Seeing you with him just don’t feel right ------- Pero viéndote con él simplemente no se siente bien And I’m like wow ------- Y estoy como wow Never thought it’d hurt so bad ------- Nunca pensé que dolería tanto Getting over you ------- Superarte a ti And oww ------- Y oww You’re giving me a heart attack ------- Me estás dando un ataque al corazón Looking like you do ------- Mirando como lo haces Cause you’re all I ever wanted ------- Porque eres todo lo que siempre quise Thought you would be the one that’s ow ------- Pensé que serías la única Giving me a heart attack getting over you ------- Me está dando un ataque al corazón superarte a ti You, you’re all I ever wanted ------- Eres todo lo que siempre busqué Yeah everytime you look like that ------- Cada vez que miras de esa manera You, you’re all I ever wanted ------- Eres todo lo que siempre busqué You’re giving me a heart attack oww ------- Me estás dando un ataque al corazón Vídeo thumb|center|335 px Curiosidades *Los autores de esta canción son: Carl Falk, Savan Kotecha, Kristian Lundin y Rami Yacoub. Categoría:1D Categoría:One Direction Categoría:Vídeos Categoría:Álbum Take Me Home Categoría:Artículos protegidos Categoría:Canciones